Something about Roses and Love
by slimmmeiske2
Summary: Shortfics about Itachi and Kabuto , mostly AU
1. La Vie en Rose

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters. They belong to Kishimoto. The song "La vie en rose" is from Edith Piaf.**

* * *

Something about Roses and Love

**La vie en rose**

_Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
Il me parle tout bas  
Je vois la vie en rose  
Il me dit des mots d'amour  
Des mots de tous les jours  
Et ça me fait quelque chose_

Itachi paused. He looked at his right and saw a rather gloomy bar. The bar was, like all buildings in the street, in 19th century style and in black stone. The windows had black spots, the fringes were rotten, the curtains closed. And the door was covered with wood. Nothing was appealing and most people walked past it, without even acknowledging the existence of the bar.

However, Itachi did. Even more, he had entered the bar before. The interior of the bar was completely different than the outside appearance. It was spacious, but often very crowded. The walls were coloured in light blue and were very clean, not like those ordinary cafes were the wallpaper was torn and people had written on it. No, this bar was very clean and proper and massively crowded. After wringing himself into the side-alley he found the entrance of the bar. Every day of the week, the bar had a different entrance. This was to make sure no one but clients could enter. After all, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. It was the same with this bar.

"Oi, Itachi! Here!" a sweet voice called out.

Itachi turned around to see a jumping young man. He tried his best to wring himself through the crowd to the man. He was almost there. The man reached out. Itachi took his hand and pulled the youth to him. "Au, that hurts," the youth whined.

But Itachi only smirked. "Too long", he said and he pulled the other abruptly in a kiss. The youth was surprised and pulled back. "I thought you said you wanted to talk about business, Mr. Uchiha," grinned the youth.

Itachi sighed. "You're right, you're right. Why don't we discuss it upstairs in a private room?"

The youth giggled. Itachi noted that he had never heard the boy giggle before and was sure to bring it up someday. "As long as you pay, I don't mind, Ita-kun," he said and caressed Itachi's cheek. "I'll be waiting for you." And the youth turned around and went upstairs.

* * *

_Hi everyone. Hope you liked this shorty ^^ I decided to write this, since there's just no love for Itachi and Kabuto. Please review and tell me what you think of the style and if they're not OOC. I know this was too short for you to see if they were of not, but I'll upload another as soon as I can. Thank you for reading._


	2. Time to Bleed

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, nor do I own the lyrics from the song "Time to bleed." It belongs to Scepter.

A/N: Lots of thanks to Cera Lonnex The Insane and Sitebzen. I'm really glad you enjoyed it and I'll try to do something about the OOCness. But Itachi's probably OOC in this. The lyrics are quiet dark as well. Forgive me for that.

* * *

Something about Roses and Love

**Time to Bleed**

_Days of pain and nights are lonely  
By a full moon light  
You got needs that are unfulfilled  
So it ain't no use to fight  
My lust comes from a thousand ages  
Sift the memories into the past  
You're the slave and I'm the master  
_

Kabuto didn't like his work. Or at least not at days like this. The floor was splattered with blood and other kinds of body fluids, the corridors smelled, the rooms were crowded and that one patient from room 457 kept calling him for every little thing. No, today was not his day, that's for sure. "Doctor Yakushi!" a nurse called out his name. "If it's about that one from room 457, then…" But the nurse cut him out. "No sir, it's not about him. A new doctor has arrived and the matron asked me to tell you he wants you to guide the new guy around."

"What? I don't have time for this. Can't someone else do it?"

"You know the matron…" And if he knew. Ever since the matron had discovered Kabuto's sexual preference, he had given the poor man countless, stupid jobs. And so, Kabuto walked very irritated towards the staff room. Entering he shouted, "Who the hell's the new guy?" A black-haired handsome man around his age stood up. "I believe that's me, sir." Kabuto's face reddened. "Oh…alright…. Umm follow me, I guess," he said stunned.

"My name is Dr. Kabuto Yakushi. And I will be your guide here."  
"Thank you so much for guiding me. I am Dr. Itachi Uchiha. I hope I will be able to aid this hospital," Itachi said smiling.

"Ok, if you have any questions you can ask me. Now this is the-…"

"What's your number?" Itachi cut in.

"My what?"

Itachi smirked, "Your phone number. You said I could ask questions and so I did."

Kabuto blushed, "That's none of your concern. As I was saying-…"

"Ok, how about your e-mail address?" Kabuto was astonished. "You know to send you mails?"

"No." Kabuto said, reddening with every question. Itachi came closer.

"Your address then? For late-night visits. With the accent on_ night_," he whispered in Kabuto's ear. Just as softly Kabuto whispered back, "It's all on my personal file." Then he turned and walked away with a face like a tomato.


	3. Letter Thing

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Naruto characters. They belong to Kishimoto. The song "Letter Thing" is from Poison the Well.**

* * *

Something about Roses and Love

**Letter Thing**

_Hey sweetie,  
Here I come with another "Hey what's happening"  
Listen to me, listen to me.  
You tell me you doubt I'm ordinary.  
Give me sunshine, make me happy,  
Give me sunshine._

"Mail, you stupid assholes! You got mail!" The whole house trembled under Pein's loud voice. Everyone managed to get in the living room within a few seconds. Quiet impressive as Tobi had been on the roof, Hidan in bad and Kakuzu in the cellar (counting his money). "Kakuzu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, Sasori, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu and others are for me."

"None for me?" Tobi asked. "Don't worry Tobi, Kisame and I didn't get any either," Zetsu murmured. When the mail was handed out, everyone went back to what they had been doing before they'd been disturbed.

Sasori went upstairs, to his room. "Kabuto," he said as he knocked on the door right next to his room. "You got mail." Kabuto slowly opened the door. "Me? But I didn't..."

Sasori gave him the letter and went to his own room. "Thank you Sasori-sama," Kabuto whispered and he closed the door. Inside, he opened the letter.

_Dear Mr.__ Yakushi,_

_We from the model agency __"Hera" sent you this letter, because your address is in our database. Currently we are looking for a model, who wants to pose for one of our registered painters. Since your place is close to the painter's and since you qualify the needs, we've sent you this letter. _

_If you are interested in__ this job, please call us. _

_If you do not want to receive further letters from our agency, please call us. _

_We look forward to__ hearing from you. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Miss Haruno_

Kabuto reread the letter a few times. When the hell had he been added to the database of a model agency? "Oi, Kabuto, coming in," a voice interrupted his thoughts. Deidara came in. "What is it, Deidara?" Kabuto asked, still eyeing the letter.

"It's about Sasori, un. He's just so distant and cold sometimes. And he never wants to talk about us seriously. I mean, I try my best to be well… perfect, but he never compliments me and that's just so depressing. So what do you think I should do, Kabuto?" Deidara finished. He looked up at the man, but… "Kabuto, did you listen to me?"

Kabuto apologized. "I knew you weren't listening. I don't really feel like telling all that again though. So how come you weren't listening?" Deidara asked.

Kabuto showed him the letter. Deidara read it and laughed. "Are you laughing at me?" Kabuto sneered and he took the letter from Deidara.

"Don't be angry, Kabuto. Look, I wasn't laughing at you. In fact, I also got this letter."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Remember that time, we wanted to surprise Sasori-danna with a exclusive photo shoot?"

"I do, and I remember it was your idea, not mine. I still think we should have given him new material for puppets."

"Oh shut up. Anyway we had to give some personal info, before we were allowed to make a collection, remember? Well, that's how we ended up in their database!"

Kabuto sat down. "Have you posed for them before?"

"Yeah once. For the same painter that's looking for a model right now."

"How come I didn't get a letter back then?"

"Ah well actually, it was a coincidence, but I needed to go to the agency and well they asked and I said yes, so they never sent a letter that time."

"So are you going to pose again?"

Deidara sighed. "I don't know. It's good for some extra money, but with the problems between me and Sasori, I just don't know. Do you want to go perhaps?"

Kabuto looked at his friend. "Me? I'm not fit for such work. You know that, Deidara-san." Deidara grinned. "Oh don't worry, Kabuto-kun. Mr. Uchiha is an amateur painter. He doesn't mind if the model is an amateur. Come on, it'll be good for your wallet."

"But… isn't it really boring to stay still?" asked Kabuto hesitantly. Hearing this, Deidara's grin widened. "Umm Deidara, you look scary."

"Really? Sorry, I couldn't help it." And he threw his arm around Kabuto's shoulder. "Don't worry, Kabuto. Posing is only boring when the painter is ugly as hell and I assure you that Mr. Uchiha is a very handsome man. I think he's your type."

Kabuto had grown red. "Wwwhat?"

* * *

_ Thanks to my reviewers Sitebzen, Sonar and Cera Lennox The Insane!_

_This will probably get a sequel. The question is only when..._

_(Oh yes, and I'll try to upload every Friday (unless it's a holiday of course ^.^)_


	4. Astral Romance

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters. They belong to Kishimoto. The song "Astral Romance" is from Nightwish.**

* * *

Something about Roses and Love

**Astral Romance**

_A nocturnal concerto  
candlelight whispers me where to go  
Hymn of gathering stars as my guide  
whilst I wander on this path of the night_

_Embroidery of the stars  
undress my feelings for this earth  
Send me your salva to heal my scars  
and let this nakedness be my birth_

_Above the universe  
Beneath the Great Eye  
I shall desire you forevermore_

"Test test one two three test test" it sounded through the microphone. The speaker coughed and said, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Tonight we celebrate the 18th anniversary of our beloved prince Itachi. Please give him an applause." The prince came up the stage under great applause. He thanked the public for the applause and of course their presents and gifts (that he actually didn't need, but his parents found it rude to say that, so he didn't say a thing about it). When the music started to play lots of girls wanted to dance with the young prince, but Itachi kindly declined. He rather watched people dance, then dance himself.

The music, that was played, was a beautiful waltz and the people dancing were all dressed in their finest. Someone ticked on Itachi's shoulder. For a moment the prince thought it was again a girl that wanted to dance with him, but as soon as he turned around he saw it was a boy his age. "Yes?" Itachi asked. Noticing how rude that must have sound he bit his tongue, but didn't apologize.

"Good evening, my dear prince. Congratulations on your 18th birthday. Dare I say you look much older. I hope you like my gift. It's actually a gift from me and my father."

"Who is your father, if I may ask?"

"Of course, you may," the man smiled, "My father is Dr. Yakushi."

"Ah, the well famed Dr. Yakushi. Is he here today?"

"I'm afraid my father is on duty tonight."

"Well, please send him my thanks and regards."

"I certainly will, good prince. Oh, I have not introduced myself. My name is Kabuto Yakushi, the foster son of Dr. Yakushi."

"Nice to meet you, Yakushi-san."

"Actually, I'm a doctor as well, my prince. I just graduated."

"Oh congratulations then, Yakushi-sensei," said the prince halfheartedly. He looked at the crowd boringly. Kabuto was a bit irritated by this attitude. "Umm I guess I'll go home and see if I can help my father. Goodbye, my prince." Kabuto turned around, but…

"Going already? That would be very rude to the host, Dr. Yakushi. Sasori!" A red-haired man came to them. He wore a black butler costume. "Yes, my prince?"

"Please bring Dr. Yakushi something to drink and make sure he has an enjoyable evening." "This way, young Dr. Yakushi. I'll make sure you'll get an unforgettable night."

_------------_

He knew it. He knew he should have stopped after that fifth glass champagne. Kabuto had noticed that he couldn't walk properly anymore, and yet he kept drinking. To wash away his disappointment, he told himself. But why was he disappointed? He had always known that the royals and nobles were arrogant, and yet he had hoped the crown prince would be different. Kabuto hated the way how prince Itachi had treated him. When he had wanted to talk to him, the prince didn't listen, when he wanted to leave, he wasn't allowed. Kabuto sighed. Did the prince view him as a toy, a puppet on a string? He honestly didn't know what to think, and something inside him told him that he didn't want to know either.

"Say Sasori, can I ask you something?" He watched the butler move between the salon table and the bar.

"Of course, sensei. Do you want another glass perhaps?"

"No, thank you. It's something about the crown prince." The butler stopped moving and sat down in the chair opposite to Kabuto's. "Please ask."

Kabuto shifted. "Um ok. How... What... Why... Ugh, let me start again." Kabuto took a deep breath. "Does the prince have a lover?"

Sasori eyed Kabuto. "Why do you want to know? I don't think the love life of the prince is your business." Kabuto looked down, embarrassed he had asked, but that feeling soon left and he continued asking. "Answering with a question is very rude. Although I understand if you do not wish to answer, but please answer this one. What is he planning to do with me?" Kabuto's face was red. Was it the champagne or...?

"Why do you think he's planning something?"

Kabuto snorted. "You're rude, butler-san. Just answer it. I may be drunken, but I'm not dumb, nor in the mood to discuss."

_------------_

It was already late when Itachi retired to his rooms. The moon shone and lit his chambers. While he slowly took off his clothes, he remembered the young doctor. According to Sasori, Kabuto-sensei had left the palace. How sad, Itachi thought and glanced at the moon.

_Another night alone._

_------------_

It was already late when Kabuto managed to get home. His father was sleeping. As he entered his room, he saw the beautiful stars surrounding the even more beautiful moon. He changed into his night gown and all of a sudden remembered the cold prince. According to Sasori, Itachi-sama wanted Kabuto to leave, but found it too rude to say so. How sad, Kabuto thought and he entered his bed.

_Another night alone._

* * *

_It normally ended after the first pahargraph, implying that Itachi had made Sasori have umm spend the night with Kabuto, but I thought that it was too extreme. _

_If someone's wondering: Itachi did not want Kabuto to leave, Sasori simply misinterpreted Itachi's order. He thought it meant that he didn't wanted to be bothered by Kabuto, while he meant to make sure Kabuto stayed the night. _

_Thanks to my reviewer Sonar! _


	5. Kiss of Monochrome

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters. They belong to Kishimoto. The song "Monochrome no Kiss" is from SID.**

* * *

Something about Roses and Love

**Kiss of Monochrome**

_Deai ni iro wa nakute  
Monokuru fukinukeru  
Itami goto kimi yudanemashou_

Today, there would be an audition at model agency Hera to pick a new model for a very well known brand of jeans. Lots of nervous young men were sitting in the corridors of the agency, hoping to be picked. The tension was sharp and no one dared to say something. Some professional models passed by and saw the group. "Remember the day we were so nervous?" one of them said.

"I only remember how rude everyone was to us. Anyway, let's leave them alone." And they moved on.

The door of the office opened and a woman with a clipboard appeared. "Good morning everyone. Just to be quick. We will ask you to take several poses and we'll compare them to a professional model. Any questions?"

Someone raised his hand. He looked like he could start crying any moment. "Who exactly is this model?"

They heard some footsteps and the door was opened widely. "That would be me," a beautiful voice said. The man smirked as he said his name. "Uchiha Itachi."

The way how he looked down at the contestants, sent a quick chill down their spines. They were all truly terrified. "Well then, good luck everyone. We're starting with Aburame Shino." A guy with black sunglasses and a hood stood up. "Please follow us inside, Mr. Aburame." He did and they closed the door.

It took the others several seconds to recover. "What?!" somebody all of a sudden screamed. "Why do we need to compete with Itachi! He's the best there is." The others started to talk as well.

"He's so cool. There's no way anyone here is as good as him."

"Did you see the way he looked at us? He's clearly looking down us! "

"He must think we're stupid or something like that."

"He's right! It was stupid of me to sign up."

"I wanna go home."

In one of the corners a white-haired young man was shaking. He quickly covered his face and hugged his knees. "What's wrong?" the guy next to him asked.

"I don't think I feel so well." He looked up at the man. "To be honest, you don't look so good. If I were you I would go home. I mean you can't stay here if you're gonna throw up on Itachi. Although, that would be really funny," the guy laughed. "So what's your name?"

The white-haired looked down again, but whispered, "Yakushi Kabuto."

"That means you will be one of the last to go! If I were you I would go and ask if you can lay down somewhere and come back when it's your turn."

"I guess I'll do that." Kabuto slowly stood up. "Thank you, mister…"

The other one smiled. "Just call me Deidara, un."

"Okay, thanks Deidara." And Kabuto left the corridor.

_------------_

Inside the room, Uchiha Itachi was bored. The idea of competing with rookies had seemed so much fun, but really it was boring. None of them stood a chance. Most of them were or too scared or too confident and others seemed to have come to see Itachi. No fun at all. In the beginning Itachi wanted to play around with those scaredy cats, but he had eventually began to pity them. "I'm afraid Mr. Umino, that that's not what we are looking for. Perhaps more luck next time." Iruka Umino nodded slowly. He clearly was very sad.

"So," Itachi said, "who's next?" An assistant looked at the list and said: "Mr. Yakushi Kabuto. He's the last one."

"Finally," whispered Itachi. The chairman of the jury told Iruka to go and fetch the last candidate.

_------------_

Deidara, who after having competed against Itachi and lost to him, had decided to wait outside in the corridor. Why he didn't really remember. Perhaps because he wanted to see Itachi again and tell that stuck up exactly what he thought or perhaps it was because he worried about that Kabuto-guy, who still hadn't returned.

He was interrupted, when the door of the office swung open. Iruka came out and looked around. Then he hesitantly asked for Kabuto. No response came and Iruka turned around, so that he faced the office. He said something, but Deidara couldn't hear what. Then Iruka bowed and left. A couple of minutes later, the jury, the assistant and Itachi came out. They said goodbye to each other.

"What are you doing here, Deidara?"

"Actually, I don't have a clue, but let's say I'm waiting for someone."

Itachi grinned. "Don't tell me it's that set decorator Sasori."

"What's wrong with Sasori, un?" sneered Deidara. "He's twenty, no a hundred times better than you."

"Strange. How come I'm a model then, and he's just a decorator?" The two began to shout. A secretary came to them and told them to calm down. They stopped shouting and wanted to leave. "Oh, that's right," said the girl, "What should I do with that boy who's sleeping in the infirmary?"

_------------_

Kabuto slowly awoke. He looked around a couple of times and decided that he was in an infirmary. He didn't really remember what had happened, nor really what he was doing here, but at least he was awake. There was a knock on the door and three people entered. "Oh, you're awake, good," the girl said. One of the man eyed him suspiciously. "So this is that Kabuto.," he stated. The other guy came closer and asked if Kabuto felt better. A nod followed and he asked where he was.

"You're in the model agency. You were here for an audition, remember?" It took several seconds before Kabuto responded. "Oh no, I'm too late, aren't I?" he said and started to panic.

Deidara looked at Itachi and the girl hoping that they would help him. But the girl did nothing and just stared.

"Well then, let's do the audition here," Itachi mused. Kabuto looked at him and then he stared at the ground. "I don't feel so well," he moaned.

Deidara stared at Itachi and said: "This is all your fault."

* * *

_Such a shame Itachi couldn't tease Kabuto during the audition. That was the original plan, but they often fail when I write them._

_Thanks to my reviewer Sitzeben!_


	6. Christmas Present

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters. They belong to Kishimoto. The song belongs to The Rocket Summer.**

* * *

Something about Roses and Love

**Christmas Present**

_Just like the night sleeps on by,  
Just like the sun wakes the sky  
They are so in love  
Like we are so in love_

_Just like the cold becomes spring  
Just like the perfect day dream  
Just like your pretty eyes gleam  
We are so in love_

"Communication Service, Misumi Tsurugi is asked to come to cashier 3." Itachi looked up at the speaker on the wall, wondering for a split second who Misumi Tsurugi was. But then he sighed and returned staring at the shelves. He was busy buying Christmas presents or better trying to buy Christmas presents. For Kisame he had found a mini replica1 of Samehada, for Zetsu some seeds, for Deidara new clay and so on. Even for his brother he had find a little present. The only one he just could not find a present for was Konan. He wondered why it was so difficult to buy a present for a woman, no for a woman it wasn't really difficult; give them some make-up, jewelries or new clothes and they were happy. However, Konan wasn't like that. He remembered the time he had given her a scarf as a birthday present; the poor scarf ended up in the trash tin.

As Itachi continued to stare at the shelves, one of the employees had gotten closer. The silver haired shop employee was stunned and wondered whether he should disturb the man or not, but decided to softly ask, "Can I help you with anything, sir?"

Itachi awoke and turned to see the shop employee. He stood quietly and didn't say anything. What a beautiful man, he thought. I wouldn't mind helping him. Itachi took some time before he asked if the silver haired man knew what to buy for a young woman that doesn't like mode, jewelry or make-up. "Well sir, does she like flowers?"

Itachi shrugged. "I don't know. She wears a paper flower in her hair, but that's all."

"A paper flower?"

"Yeah, she's into origami."

"Then why don't you buy a book with all types of origami?" The shop employee smiled.

"That sounds good. Thank you, umm…"

"Yakushi Kabuto, sir."

"Thank you Yakushi-san. Oh, do you sell books like that here?"

"No, we don't. But the shop at the highest floor does. And you're welcome, mister…"

"Uchiha Itachi. Well, I'm off. Bye."

"Bye!" Itachi left. Kabuto sadly looked at the spot Itachi had been standing. "Good luck with your girlfriend," he muttered.

"Communication Service, Yakushi Kabuto is asked to come to the bookshop." Kabuto rushed upstairs and smiled when he met Itachi again. "Let me guess, an origami book?"

"Yes please, Yakushi-san."Kabuto left and came back with a series of books. Itachi was looking in the books, when Kabuto softly said, "So what kind of girl is your girlfriend?"

Itachi looked up and smiled. "I don't have a girlfriend. This is simply for a friend."

Kabuto smiled back, "Lovely."

* * *

_This was rushed. I don't really like it that much, but oh well. Merry Christmas to everyone! But especially to my reviewers :D_

_And thanks to Sitzeben for reviewing the last chapter. (And good luck with your ItaKabufic!)_

_Also sorry for the long break, but you know exams and all that lot, made sure I hardly had the time to write. I already have started writing the next chapter, so hopefully it'll be out sooner._

_PS: Does someone have a better word for Communication Service? I know how to say it in my own language, but not in English._


	7. When I lay beside you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does. When I lay Beside you is from the magnificent group K's Choice. **

* * *

Something about Roses and Love

**When I lay beside you**

_I am everything I want to be  
With your loving face in front of me  
With your eyes that hum the perfect song  
To go on long after I am gone_

Like the absence of a roaring sound  
And the walls I built came tumbling down  
And it almost made me worship God  
Cause you're everything these words are not

When I lay beside you  
When I lay beside you  
When I lay beside you  
I am perfect

Waking, he noticed that the sun was already high in the sky. He yawned, stretched and slowly turned off the sheets covering his legs, letting a cold breeze invade the warmth he had felt a moment ago. His thoughts started to wander off, until he heard hasty footsteps approaching his room. The door was opened with a loud yelling. "Brother!"

"What's the matter, Sasuke?"

His little brother took some seconds to breathe out and then came closer. It was pretty clear something must have happened. Normally Sasuke would have already teased him. It had become kind of a ritual to tease each other as a manner of greeting, but today seemed an exception.

"It's…" Sasuke took a deep breath again and shook his head. "There are officers to see you. Father told me to get you."

Itachi nodded and went to his wardrobe, picked something out, changed and followed his little brother to the living room. Two police officers, the Hokage, his parents and some other elders from the Uchiha clan were waiting for him. Itachi coughed and they looked his way. "You wished to see me?"

They all looked at the Hokage. He sighed and started "We too are very surprised by the news, not to mention we're not even certain if it's true. I mean in our jobs, well you know it is quiet normal to disappear for a while, but-…"

"Hokage-sama, can you please just say it?"

"Okay, Kabuto-san has not returned from his previous mission. His team however has. They are unconscious so we don't know what happened yet."

_Crack._ Itachi tried to catch his breath, but found that impossible. He shifted his head towards the wall. He had heard something breaking, but what was it?

"Brother, are you alright?" Sasuke had been the first to speak up after the Hokage had left with the officers. His mother looked worried, his father however kept his stoic appearance. Itachi nodded and said, "Please excuse me, I don't feel so well," and he bowed and left the room. His parents and brother watched how he retreated to his own room. Sasuke looked up at his parents, as if demanding to know that everything's going to be alright, but they were silent. Fuguka resumed reading his paper and Mikoto asked what Sasuke would like to eat, with a smile on her face. Sasuke wasn't sure if it was forced or not or perhaps she always smiled fake like…Kabuto.

Itachi felt numb all of a sudden. For a whole week, he had been a living emotion bomb, and now he had exploded and only numbness remained. He had tried to leave the village in sure for Kabuto, but had been stopped by his fellow shinobis and been placed under house arrest. In his room he had remained, hoping for news of Kabuto or his teammates. He knew the Police Force was searching for him, as well as the ANBU, but the chance of them finding his love were zero.

It was strange, but the village didn't seem to mind Kabuto's disappearance. A disappearance of somebody always delivered gossips, but Itachi found the townsfolk had excelled this time. According to the local bakery, Kabuto was a spy, involved with shady business such as human traffic, prostitution and fraud; according to the local butchery, Kabuto was actually a girl, who was a drug addict and to finance this habit, (s)he'd prostitute him(her)self; and according to the flower shop of the Yamahas, Kabuto had a long list of lovers. They were all very different, but had one thing in common, the ending: Kabuto got killed.

Itachi at first, didn't want to think about it, but a week has passed, without any sign of life, and somehow the thought seems to be more appealing every time.

It was raining, when a hawk arrived in Konoha, carrying an important message. The Hokage was warned immediately. He sighed, when he heard the news. "Let's go to the Uchihas."

When he arrived, Itachi's family and the elders gathered in the living room. Fugaku had been acting as if Kabuto had never been the boyfriend of his son and wasn't happy that the Hokage had come to talk about him. Mikoto on the other hand had acted the same way as always, but had different reasons than her husband; she merely wanted to ease Itachi's sorrow, while Fugaku just wanted to forget Kabuto had ever existed. Needless to say that when Itachi had formally introduced Kabuto to his parents, it had been a big disaster, with Fugaku ignoring both Itachi and Kabuto.

Itachi came running, when he had heard there was news. Sasuke too had come, but was sent away immediately by Mikoto. "But I want to stay!" Sasuke whined. "Kabuto _was_ my friend too." Itachi's hand went to his mouth. Even Sasuke had given up hope finding Kabuto alive. "Leave," Fuguka ordered and Sasuke ran to his room. All eyes went back to the Hokage.

The Hokage coughed and started "We regretfully-…" Mikoto sniffed and her eyes were watery. She excused herself. "We regretfully bring you the news of the death-…" Mikoto cried heavily and embraced her husband for support. Itachi too felt his eyes becoming watery. _Be strong. I should not cry. _"…-of the death of Yakushi Kabuto." He cried. The Hokage paused and looked at Itachi, but continued, "He was found murdered near the river Akon, in the Land of Water."

Itachi's breath began to grow heavier as he watched the white door. In the room after this door rested Kabuto's body. Itachi had been asked to identify the body, since he was the only one who had been close enough. He wondered if Kabuto was still as lovely as he used to be or if his body had been mutilated.

"Uchiha-san, you may come in," a medic-ninja said. Itachi stood up and followed the man in. His eyes widened when he saw Kabuto peacefully asleep on the table, as if he could wake up any moment, moan, mutter something about not enough sleep and smile looking at his lover. _Good morning._

The priest ended his speech. Kabuto's coffin descended into the grave. Itachi's hope of ever seeing Kabuto again was officially gone and only an empty feeling of sorrow and solitude remained. As he turned around, he saw most bystanders had already left, except his team and family. It was kind of painful to think that except himself, there was no one else to grieve for his death. He remembered Kabuto's face while he was sleeping, that of a silent angel. _Sleep forever more, my angel._

* * *

_A long one to make up for the lack of updates. Kind of based on a dream I had about them, where Orochimaru killed them both. The next story will be happier. (Oh and this is actually the first chapter, where they are already lovers :3)_

_Anyway, I now kind of noticed that I've been spelling Sitebzen's nickname wrong. So, my apologies._

_So thanks to my reviewer Sitebzen! (Look I spelled it correctly XD)_

_Oh and look up the song "When I lay beside you" it's very beautiful and video is nice too._

_----_

_As for the previous chapter, Sitebzen was kinda right about the argument why the hell Kabuto needed to go to the bookstore. So here is the dialogue between a hungry cashierster and Itachi:_

_Itachi: -walks in-_

_Cashierster: I'm sorry, sir, but we're closed. We're having lunch break._

_Itachi: Oh, but I just need a book about origami._

_Cashierster: Alright and do you know which?_

_Itachi: No.._

_Cashierster: -sighs- Come back later_

_Itachi: Ah, but I already search somewhere else and they said I could find these books here._

_Cashierster: That's correct, but we're having lunch break. -rolling of stomach- Ugh, who's "they"?_

_Itachi: kabuto-san from the shop on the first floor._

_(And you know how the rest of the story goes :D So basically it was a frustrated and hungry person(bad combination!) who called Kabuto all the way up.)_


End file.
